


A New Balloon

by orphan_account



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Boy x boy, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Yaoi, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-12 04:35:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3343841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Balloon Boy x Marionette Oneshot. Don't like the ship? Don't respect the ship? Don't read! But if you respect this ship, carry on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Balloon

(NOTE: In case you don't read my stories often, I have a Humanoid!AU so don't go saying that they can't *insert human thing here* because in this AU they can)

Everyone in the room gasped as the fragile balloon hit the floor and shattered. Five animatronics stared in shock at the pile of fragments. The entire pizzeria went silent for what felt like forever. 

"BB We-" The girl hanging off of the ceiling began.

"YOU BROKE IT!!!" Balloon Boy shrieked with anger, "It was your fault Mangle! I hate you!" He ranted on for a couple of minutes before bursting into tears "My balloon is gone now thanks to you! The security guard was right! Nobody likes me! They think I'm an annoying little brat!" Balloon Boy then ran out of the show room sobbing.

(Marionette POV)

The pizzeria had been completely silent for more than 10 seconds on a break for the night watch? Imagine that! I enjoyed it though. I savored it until I heard the commotion start again. Then groaned and resumed attempting to rest.

(Nobody's POV)

Balloon Boy ran away from the show room to the prize corner. He hadn't seen anyone there for a long time. He would normally go to the parts and service room to find Foxy but he would probably just be annoyed and tell him to bug off. He then huddled in a corner and sobbed his heart out. He thought they just wanted to play a game with him. But then his balloon shattered into tiny fragments. It was the only thing he really had left now. 

He then felt someone sit next to him. "What's wrong?" The voice asked.

"O-oh..." Balloon Boy didn't expect someone to come to help him that quickly, as a matter of fact, he didn't expect anyone at all! "Th-the Toys broke my Balloon! No one will be able to put it back together!"

"Aww! Don't lose hope yet!" The voice replied with symathy, "Don't you see? There's thousands of balloons in here! You just need to pick one, Hey! This one looks cool!"

Balloon Boy finally looked up at the direction of the voice. A masked boy, not much older than him, stood in front of him looking sincerely sympathetic, holding a balloon that looked surprisingly like his old one before it broke. Balloon Boy then got up and hugged the masked boy, smiling but tears still visible on his face.

"Thanks! It looks exactly like mine!" Balloon Boy said with pure joy. He broke the hug but still looked joyfully in the masked boy's eyes "By the way, what's your name?"

"Marionette" The boy replied.

"Marionette seems a bit long for me to remember." Balloon Boy looked at the floor in thought for a while and looked back at Marionette "Is it okay if I call you Mari?"

Mari smiled "It's fine! By the way, what's your name?"

"Balloon Boy! But everyone calls me BB"

"BB and Mari... That has a nice ring to it!"

BB giggled and the two talked all night.

(Time skip... Because like I told you, writers block)

Mangle peeked through the door of the prize corner "BB?" She called out.

Mari quietly hushed her, Mangle looked over to see BB sitting on Mari's lap with Mari's arms wrapped around him to keep him from falling forward as he was fast asleep. Mangle smiled knowing BB was okay and slowly shut the door.

*･゜ﾟ･*:.｡..｡.:*･'(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)'･*:.｡. .｡.:*･゜ﾟ･*

A/N: Happy Early Valentine's Day! I hope you and your valentine/friends have a good time! (Oh, and if you don't have a valentine, trust me, your not alone! I don't either!)


End file.
